Three
by HyperMusic12
Summary: It was a crazy idea. Threesome! Yamamoto/Hibari/Gokudera. It's not crowding Hibari, I promise! Hibari is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari yanked Yamamoto down the hall of the base to his room and slammed the door after them.

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Yamamoto asked.

Hibari glared at him. "You don't know… You were starring at Gokudera through that whole fucking meeting!" He snarled.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said with knitted eyebrows.

"You still have feelings for him," he stated.

"Kyoya," Yamamoto said. "You know I love you. He and I broke up six months ago."

"That doesn't change the fact that you still care about him."

Yamamoto sighed. "Of course I still care about him, but I love you Kyoya. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Hibari frowned. "But you still love him, don't you?"

Yamamoto hesitated. "I told you I wouldn't leave you, so do I really need to answer that?"

Hibari scowled at him and stormed out of the room. _The answer was yes._

* * *

><p>The next day Yamamoto and Hibari were sitting in Hibari's room when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," Yamamoto called.

Gokudera stepped into the room looking as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"Haya-Gokudera," he corrected himself quickly. "What's up?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Tenth wanted me to give you this for your next mission," Gokudera muttered holding up a file.

Hibari stood up and snatched it from him and tossed it on the table. He starred at Gokudera for a moment when he suddenly smirked evilly. Gokudera frowned at him, as the other looked him up and down.

"You're actually very cute, Herbivore," he stated.

Gokudera's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Fuck you," he growled and turned towards the door.

Hibari grabbed his wrist and yanked him around and pushed him up against the wall.

"Kyoya," Yamamoto said sounding exasperated.

Hibari ignored him and the steady stream of curse words flowing from Gokudera's mouth. He caught Gokudera's chin in his hand, smirked, and leaned forward to press his lips firmly against the others. Gokudera's eyes widened and Yamamoto made a funny little choking noise. Hibari bit Gokudera's bottom lip and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Gokudera gasped and stopped struggling. Yamamoto left the room quickly and he could feel a slight vibration as Hibari laughed. He shoved Hibari back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

Hibari shrugged dismissively. "I just wanted to see what Takeshi sees in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Takeshi loves me, but…" He hesitated. "He still loves you too."

Gokudera gapped at him for a moment. "He does not," he said weakly looking down at his shoes.

Hibari ground his teeth in annoyance. Gokudera's lip trembled and Hibari suddenly wanted to kiss him again. Before Gokudera could even blink he had his hands handcuffed and locked above his head. He growled and struggled to escape.

"You're trapped, so quit thrashing," Hibari commanded.

He pulled him into another strong kiss and shoved his tongue back in his mouth. He sucked on Gokudera's tongue making a moan escape his lips. He blushed furiously. Hibari pulled back and snickered. He pushed Gokudera's shirt up and ran a hand over his torso. He rubbed a finger over his nipple.

"Nnghh. Quit it!" Gokudera gasped.

Hibari grinned. "But _Hayato_, you're getting hard already."

"Shut up and let me go, bastard!"

"Nope," Hibari said. He reached down and unzipped Gokudera's pants and plucked open the button.

"No, no, no! Shit, Hibari stop!" he cried panicked. He was ignored.

Hibari pulled his hardening cock out of his pants and looked it over with interest as he lightly stroked it. Gokudera moaned quietly, his hips jerking forward off their own accord.

"Hibari! If you loved Takeshi then you wouldn't be doing this!"

He stopped and looked up at Gokudera through his bangs. He suddenly undid the cuffs and Gokudera fell in a heap on the floor. He was gone before Gokudera could bellow out a single curse word.

Hibari headed to Yamamoto's room knowing he would be pissed, but he played it cool when he stepped in his room. Yamamoto didn't even look up from his seat on the couch when he came in and closed the door.

"Takeshi," he said coolly.

"Why would you do that?" Yamamoto asked quietly, still not looking at him.

Hibari shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you saw in him."

"Did you figure it out?" He asked dully.

Hibari smirked. "Yes. He's very cute."

Yamamoto finally looked up at him. "So are you done trying to hurt me?"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do," he muttered.

"Hibari, I saw that smirk on your face back there before you kissed him," Yamamoto snapped standing up. "You're trying to get back at me for still caring about him."

Hibari felt as though his stomach had dropped 20 feet. Yamamoto hadn't called him by his surname in a very long time. _Was he really that mad?_

"T-Takeshi," he said shakily, losing the cool act. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Sorry is not enough. Did you honestly think I would be okay with you doing something like this? We went over this already, I told you I wouldn't leave you, but if you pull any more shit like this then I will."

"I won't! I won't!" He cried sounding more desperate than he wanted.

Yamamoto grabbed him by the collar and yanked him toward the door. "I really don't even want to be around you right now," he said and pushed him out the door and slammed it shut after him.

Hibari blinked back the tears that were threatening to spring free. Yamamoto had never really been mad at him before, even when he was being a jerk. He hurried back to his room and a few other Vongola members had to jump out of the way of him and his moody aura. Hibari hated feeling so weak. No one had ever had his heart before and now Yamamoto was considering throwing it away, because of his malicious actions. So maybe he deserved it, he wasn't always the nicest guy… But to lose Yamamoto just might kill him…He crawled in bed and hid under the blankets.

* * *

><p>More to Come! ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty short... Smexy stuff in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Neither him nor Gokudera went down to dinner that night. Hibari was feeling to miserable and Gokudera was too embarrassed to show his face. Yamamoto stayed up late trying to distract himself with unfinished paperwork. After 1:30 he stripped down into his boxers and got ready for bed.<p>

Hibari woke with a start late in the night. He hopped out of bed and pulled on his black pajama pants with little yellow birds and a thin white t-shirt. He had to talk to Yamamoto. He slipped quietly through the halls and into Yamamoto's dark room. He stumbled over something on the floor and Yamamoto sat bolt up right in bed and snatched his sword from the side table.

"Takeshi! It's me!" Hibari said quickly.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto croaked as he adjusted to the dark. Hibari winced at the use of his surname again. He looked over at his clock. "What are you doing? It's almost 4:30!"

"I had to see you," he said going to stand closer to the bed.

Yamamoto put the sword down and groaned.

Hibari shivered in the cold night. "I feel like a complete asshole," he said. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. I won't do it again-"

"Can this wait until morning?" Yamamoto interrupted. "I can barely think right now."

Hibari choked back a sob and nodded. "If you stop calling me Hibari," He said quietly. He shivered again.

"Sorry," Yamamoto muttered. He was way too tired to be mad. He tossed back the covers. "Get in before you freeze, Kyoya."

Hibari clamored in and Yamamoto pulled him close. He smiled lightly; glad to be back in his lover's arms. He was very lucky to have Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up the next morning to Yamamoto sitting up and stretching.<p>

"Alright," he said with a yawn. "I'm awake this time."

Hibari sat up too. He was no longer eager to talk about it now that Yamamoto had basically forgiven him. Yamamoto lay back down and pulled Hibari practically on top of him. Hibari grunted in surprise.

"Talk to me," Yamamoto said.

"I told you I was sorry," he muttered. "What more do you want from me?"

Yamamoto frowned. "I want to know why you kissed him."

Hibari looked away. "I told you… I wanted to know what you saw in him."

"I know there's more to it than that, Kyoya," Yamamoto said. "Just tell me."

Hibari frowned, wishing for once that Yamamoto were the idiot he usually acted like. _How did he know I was lying? Does he really know me well enough to read me? I've become such a herbivore… _

"Kyoya," Yamamoto said, shaking him from his thoughts.

He blushed. "It was a stupid idea," he mumbled.

Yamamoto sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me already."

Hibari blushed even more. "I…" he hesitated. _Quit being a fucking herbivore!_ "I was thinking if I liked him enough maybe we could try a threesome," he said in a rush.

Yamamoto starred at him blankly and Hibari was so embarrassed that he buried his face in the other's chest. _Damn it. He's going to think I'm a freak! Why did I tell him-_

Yamamoto suddenly started laughing and Hibari looked up at him in confusion.

"You want to try a threesome?" he chuckled. "But Hibari Kyoya hates crowding."

Hibari growled. "It's only crowding if I say so," he snapped.

"So," Yamamoto said, growing more serious. "You're not joking?"

"I don't make jokes," he reminded him.

"Well did you like him?" He asked. "You said he was cute."

"I think he's good enough," Hibari said coolly.

Yamamoto grinned. "Then let's do it."

"It's a one time only thing though," Hibari warned. "Unless I like it. Then we can do it again."

Yamamoto laughed. "Now we have to see if Gokudera will be up for it."

* * *

><p>I'm really trying to keep everyone in character. I hope I'm not completely failing at it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari and Yamamoto headed to Gokudera's room that night and knocked on his door. They both had their hands shoved in their pockets nervously, though Hibari would never admit he was actually nervous. Gokudera opened the door after a moment and blushed furiously at the sight of them. He was not ready to face Hibari after what happened.

He glared at them. "What do you want?"

"Can we come in?" Yamamoto asked grinning.

Gokudera hesitated. "Uh… sure," he muttered and stepped back to let them in.

They came in and slipped off their shoes. Hibari looked around curiously and Yamamoto jumped straight to the point.

"So, Hayato," he began and Gokudera quirked his eyebrow at the sudden name change. "I think we should talk about what happened the other day."

Gokudera growled. "What is there to say?"

Yamamoto grinned and pulled Gokudera close to him. Gokudera made to protest, but Yamamoto cut him off by pressing their lips together. He shoved his tongue in the other's mouth and Gokudera gasped. He had wanted to kiss him again for so long and he was soon caught up in the moment as Yamamoto kissed him soundly. He couldn't help but moan as Yamamoto completely dominated his mouth. Hibari growled impatiently and Yamamoto pulled away enjoying the dazed look he left on Gokudera's face.

He glanced at Hibari who nodded slightly. "We were thinking," he said gripping on to Gokudera's hips. "That maybe you would like to try a threesome with us."

Gokudera made a choking noise and he was glad he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth or he might have swallowed it. "WHAT?" He cried.

Yamamoto chuckled and Hibari smirked.

"A threesome," Yamamoto repeated.

"You c-can't be s-serious!" He sputtered.

Hibari stood up and went over to them. He rested his chin on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"We're serious," he said coolly.

Gokudera blushed furiously.

"Don't worry," Yamamoto said cupping his cheek. "If you don't like it then we won't do it again."

Gokudera hesitated. "O-okay," he said.

Hibari had grown impatient. He pulled Gokudera into a heated kiss. Yamamoto grinned and began unbuttoning Gokudera's shirt. They stripped him down and pushed him on his bed.

"No fair," he panted. "I'm the only one naked."

Yamamoto laughed. "You're right. We can't have that." He pulled off his shirt and then went to work on Hibari's clothes.

Gokudera's mouth went dry as he watched them kiss. Hibari moaned against Yamamoto's lips as he brushed over his nipple. Hibari pulled away when he was left only in his boxers and crawled over to Gokudera and sat on his hips. Gokudera moaned as Hibari ran his fingers along his cock. Hibari smirked and continued to stroke him. Yamamoto climbed onto the bed and captured Gokudera in a searing kiss. He then started kissing down his neck and chest and latched on to his right nipple.

"A-ah!" He cried out and shuttered.

Hibari snickered. "He's so _sensitive_."

Yamamoto chuckled lightly and started on his other nipple. Gokudera bit his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. He was so embarrassed, but it felt so amazing. Hibari sucked on his finger and shoved it inside him. He yelped in pain. Yamamoto sat up and frowned. He leaned over and bit Hibari's shoulder harshly making him hiss in pain. Gokudera could see where his teeth had broken through the skin.

"Be gentle with him, Kyoya," he said sternly.

Hibari growled in annoyance, but took the lube that was handed to him and coated his fingers. He pressed his finger in much slower this time and moved it in and out gently.

Yamamoto grinned. "Sorry, Hayato. Kyoya forgets that not everyone likes it as rough as he does."

Hibari blushed furiously. "Shut up," he growled.

Yamamoto laughed and leaned down to lick Gokudera's tip. Gokudera couldn't help but arch his back at the feeling. Hibari added a second finger. Yamamoto licked the tip of his cock a few more times before blowing on it teasingly.

"Gah- Takashi!" He whined.

"Yes Hayato?" He asked innocently sitting up. "Was there something you wanted?"

Gokudera tried to glare at him. Hibari had already gotten him worked up and he needed more.

"Please…" He muttered.

"Nobody likes a tease, Takashi," Hibari said as he added a third finger.

Yamamoto laughed. "Fine~" he said and took Gokudera into his mouth.

Gokudera moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. Yamamoto sucked him off just the way he knew he liked it.

"Oh, fuck," Gokudera gasped and squirmed.

Yamamoto soon started deep throating him.

"Takashi!" He cried. "S-slow down or I'll c-cum!"

"It's okay," Hibari said. "We'll let you cum again." He shoved his fingers in particularly deep and hit the other's prostate sending Gokudera over the edge. He cried out and spilled into Yamamoto's mouth.

Gokudera lay gasping for breathe. Hibari pulled his fingers out and licked the cum that was dripping down Yamamoto's chin. Yamamoto pulled him into a hungry kiss as he pulled the other's boxers off. Hibari shuttered as Yamamoto started rubbing lube on his cock. He grunted in disappointment when he removed his hand. He leaned over and pressed his tip at Gokudera's entrance. Gokudera closed his eyes, preparing for the pain, but Hibari pushed in ever so slowly and he was grateful.

"Who was the last person you slept with?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

Gokudera blushed. "You…" He muttered.

Yamamoto was surprised, but pleased by this.

Hibari pushed in further and Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the tears coming and he did not want Hibari to see them. He gasped when he felt someone kissing his tears away. He opened his eyes expecting it to be Yamamoto, but it was not. Hibari smiled lightly, for once not smirking.

"Sorry about the pain," he said quietly.

"I-it's okay," he said.

Yamamoto groaned and stood up. "Geez, guys, quit being so cute. It's got me really turned on," he said as he stripped the rest of his clothes off.

Hibari rolled his eyes and started moving in and out of Gokudera slowly. Yamamoto climbed up behind Hibari and trailed kisses down his spine. Hibari shuttered and tried to keep his pace slow. Yamamoto pressed two lube-covered fingers inside him and started stretching him. He immediately found his sweet spot and started prodding it. Hibari moaned and bucked his hips, hitting Gokudera's prostate in turn.

"Ah!" Gokudera cried. "T-there."

Hibari looked back and growled. "Hurry up."

Yamamoto chuckled and grabbed Hibari's hips. They both groaned as he slammed into him. He gave him no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, but he liked it better this way. Yamamoto's powerful thrusts forced Hibari forward each time allowing him to slam repeatedly into Gokudera's prostate. Hibari and Gokudera were both moaning loudly and Yamamoto hoped that no one passing by could hear them. (eek!)

Hibari started pumping Gokudera's cock in time with their thrusts, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He did not want to be the first to cum, though this seemed likely by the way Yamamoto was slamming into him and the way Gokudera was clamping down on him.

Yamamoto bit into his shoulder as he came and Hibari couldn't hold it any longer. He cried out as he came and the hotness of his seed spilling inside him made Gokudera cum as well. Yamamoto pulled out and Hibari collapsed by Gokudera. They all took a minute to catch their breath. Yamamoto squirmed in between them and lay on his back. He pulled them both against his chest and Gokudera fell asleep almost instantly.

"So what did you think?" Yamamoto asked Hibari quietly as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Hibari leaned into his touch and smiled. "Best idea ever," he said.

Yamamoto grinned knowing that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

><p>I'll probably finish here... Maybe I'll write another fic about the three of them if enough people want it.<p>

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
